Finishing last
by SuckerForBhloe16
Summary: Beca convinces her friends to come watch Chloe. Aka Barden High's number one trackstar. Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. The mistakes however, are 100% mine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here we are again. I'm going to stick to one-shots for a while, because I don't have any kind of inspiration.**

 **Title: Finishing last**

 **Beca convinces her friends to come watch Chloe. Aka Barden High's number one trackstar.**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

"Come on please? You know it'll mean the world to her" Beca loves sport. The 16 year old girl practically grew up on the field with the soccerball right next to her. She was fast and her technique was on point. Soccer to her was an outlet for her feelings. Whenever she got in a fight with her dad, which occured a lot, she blew her steam off with a ball, 10 teammates and the goal never leaving her sight. As she grew older, her dad showed up less and less an at one time in her carreer, she got into an older team. However, the coach and the teammates were very different and with tear in her eyes, she gave up the sport that has always been there for her. 6 months later, she got the opportunity to compete with other schools at National level. Now here she was, preparing herself for regionals with only a few weeks left. The only reason she said yes to returning, was because of one girl: Chloe Beale. Everyone's sunshine and an insanely talented trackstar. That's why she's right now almost begging her friends to come with her to watch the redhead compete.

"Okay fine we're going, but I'm not staying there too long" Jesse said after listening to  
a pleading Beca for almost the entire day.  
"That's all I'm asking for thanks J" the short brunette with a genuine smile tackled Jesse in a hug, which was something she never did.

"Yeah yeah whatever let's just go" With that, the two brunettes went to the field. Beca spotted her almost immediately. However, they've missed almost everything. The former soccergirl saw how the redhead sprinted towards the finish and won.

"Come on Jesse I want to congratulate her!" The brunette girl ran towards the now very sweaty, Beca was certainly NOT complaining, redhead. "Hey Chlo congrats you're really fast" she said with what was left of her breath. (I really need to train more for regionals) "Thanks Beca that means a lot" Chloe wore a wide smile and Beca gave her one of her own. The brunette got sucked into the baby blue eyes. (How can eyes be THAT blue?!) It's only then when she notices the close proximity and she KNOWS that her pupils are dilated. And she KNOWS that Chloe is staring right into them, but right now Beca doesn't care. She lets her eyes flicker to the pinkish lips from the girl in front of her. And when her eyes are coming back up she notices that Chloe has been doing the same thing. The brunette starts leaning in very slowly and the redhead hasn't left yet. (I guess that's a good sign)

"Hey Chlo" Beca immediately jumps away form the new voice and Chloe backs away against the fence. "Hey Tom" she says with maybe a tiny bit of annoyance in her voice. "I'm done with coaching. Are you ready to leave?" Fucking Tom. The male trackstar and also Chloe's future boyfriend. At least that's how almost the entire school sees them. "Uhm yeah I just need to change" She turns around to look at Beca and notices the glass look in her eyes. "Thanks for coming Becs. It means a lot to me" Beca mumbles an almost inaudible 'anytime' and watches the redhead dissappear into the lockerroom, with a very impatient Tom waiting on the outside.

Holding back the tears, she makes her way to the parking lot where Jesse was standing. "Everything alright becs?" He says with concern written all over his face. He unlocks the car door for her. Beca was silent for a while. When they stop at her house, Jesse manages to hear a clear  
'Fucking Tom' and that's all he needed to hear.

* * *

 **A/N: 100% true story. I hate my life right now and I hate my fucking feelings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As requested here's the follow up. I don't want Beca to go through my situation. So, on with the story**

* * *

Beca slams her locker shut and with a rather fast walk, she heads towards her usual spot on the quad whenever she was alone at school.

The next day at school sucked. You think mondays are bad? To Beca, thursdays suck the most. A day full of shitty classes, annoying teachers and of course the whole new irritating irrelevant trend of- "Throwback thursday Becs! Look what I found" Yeah. That trend. The brunette girl looks down to her hands where Jesse shoved, rather roughly, an old picture. On the picture were two young friends sitting in a treehouse around the age of 12. With a laugh she remembers that day. "Out of all pictures you HAD to choose this one didn't you?"

* * *

"You know my mom has been talking a lot about heartbreaks. That it could take a lot of time to heal from it. And that it hurts a lot"

The little girl is absentmindedly tapping her fingers against the wooden floor, making eye contact with her best friend across the room. "You need to promise me something J" And it was this sentence where she gained the boy's full attention.

He opens his mouth to say something but before he gets the chance, Beca speaks again. "You need to promise to always be there for me, in case of a heartbreak" She says as if it was the world's most serious problem.

The room had gotten quiet. Jesse stands up to walk towards the little girl. He looks her in the eye and offers a fistbump. The brunette happily accepts and he envelops her in an afdectionate hug. "Im ALWAYS gonna be there Becs"

They stayed like that for a while, until they heard a scream coming from the outside. "Dinner's ready" And the twelve year olds eagerly climb down.

* * *

"Of course I did. That was the best sleepover in the world!" He said with excitement a little bit too clear in his voice. Beca couldn't help but to smile at her goofy best friend. She would never in a million years need another person in her life besides Jesse. He keeps her grounded and alive. Protects her and lets her go at the righr time. So she puts the photo in her backpocket.

"Listen as much as I love my girl, I need to go to class and so do you" And the short brunette's eyes automatically roll at the hearing of 'my girl'. "Nah man. Free period" The bell goes and with a huff he leaves Beca to go to his 'prescious class'. The brunette leans her head back and lets it rest against the tree. She closes her eyes, and hopes to regain some sleep. Sure it wasn't like she missed lots of sleep, but more than healthy. Who is that to blame for? Chloe Beale. The girl never leaves her mind.

As if right on cue, she hears the redhead's voice from a distant. She opens her eyes to see Chloe backed up against the wall of the school building. And a little friend is joining her. Fucking Tom. "I said get off asshole"

Beca's eyes widden at the comment. "Oh fuck" she swallows hard and begins to walk to the couple. And then, right at that moment, she sees the redhead slap Tom loud and clear across the face. (Chloe NEVER uses violence)

Alarms are ringing in Beca's head and she knows by the look on Tom's face, that she needs to do something fast. She sprints towards the guy who has a steady grip on the redhead who is still backed up against the wall.

With adrenaline pumping through her veins and the immense anger in her eyes, she pulls the guy off of Chloe and looks him dead in the eye. "Get your filthy hands off of her!" And she stomps him in the gut, followed by a knee in the junk. He falls down on the ground hissing in pain.

"You fucking bitch! Im gonna kill you" As a response, Beca spits in his face. She kneels down and gives him one last fist on the jaw. "Set one step in her direction ever again and you wanna make sure the local hospital is on speed dial"

Satisfied with her answer she stands up, only to being backed up against the wall herself. This time though, it's her favorite redhead. "Sup Red" And Beca can't help but wear a smug smile on her face. Confidence oozing off of her. "Just fucking shut up will ya?" And the redhead crashes their lips together. Sucking on the soccergirl's lips almost to claim them.

And Beca's hands find the redhead's waist, as she digs her nails into the skin. With a lot of strength, the brunette flips them around and pushes Chloe hard against the wall. Her hands wander to the trackstar's well formed thighs and she lifts them up. And she feels the legs close around her waist. Chloe snakes her hands around Beca's neck to pull them even closer. And with a gentle sweep down the soccergirl's lip, her tongue asks for entrance. The brunette girl moans in response and their tongues begin an aggresive battle for dominance.

A few feet away, they hear Tom's groan. This breaks them out of their world and all they can do is stare into each other's eyes, while resting their foreheads together. The brunette slowly lets the trackstar down and settles her hands around her waist making the position even they were currently in even more loving. "Wow" Is all Beca could say.

"Agreed" Chloe says and they both sport a mega-watt smile on their faces. The redhead settles her hands on the wrists of the girl in front of her. "Come on. Let's get out of here"

Chloe drags Beca to the trackfield and they settle on the grass. The brunette feels a bump on her ass and she fishes out the photo. An idea pops into her mind. "Can we take a selfie?" And to this, the redhead happily nodded yes. She sends the picture of them on the field with Chloe kissing her on the cheek to Jesse with the caption: 'F*cking Tom'

A little while later Beca felt her phone vibrate and she unlocked it to see the text message.

Jesse[01:27 PM]: Promise off the hook?

And she smiles at the message. She looks down at the linked hands as she typed her response with her left hand.

Beca[01:27 PM]: Yeah. Off the hook.

* * *

 **A/N: The end.**

 **Life isn't a movie, book or fanfiction, YOU have full control and that's what keeps it interesting.**

 **-Justadipshit**


End file.
